


Mistaken Assumptions

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [29]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Dismissing Injury, Infection, Knife Wound, Passing Out, Solo Meeting, Underground Contact, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Colonel Hogan is meeting his underground contact just outside the camp. As the meeting starts to end, two patrol guards start getting closer to their position. Colonel Hogan and his contact make the decision to knock out the guards, so they could get away without getting caught. During the struggle, Colonel Hogan is cut on his arm with a knife one of the guards stole. He doesn’t think it’s serious and just goes to bed as soon as he gets back inside camp. But is his first assumption right? Or is his wound worse than he initially thought?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mistaken Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:  
“Alright, thanks for the message,” I sighed as my contact turned to go back the way he came, “You sure you can find your way back?” 

“I’m sure. Wait,” he said before he held up his hand to signal me to stay still, “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” I asked as I began looking around, trying to see if I can notice anything in the pitch black. 

“There,” he whispered as he pointed to two flashlights dancing just outside the woods. 

“Those are just two guards from camp,” I said as I dismissed them with my hand, “No need to worry. Now, you just head back the way you came, and I’ll go back into camp through our tunnel entrance.” 

“Wait,” he said as he put his hand on my arm to keep me from moving, “They’re coming closer.” 

I watched as the two flashlights got closer and brighter as they headed towards our position. 

“They must’ve heard us,” I sighed as I turned to my contact, “Alright. You take the one on the right and I’ll take the one on the left. We only knock them out, we do not hurt them. Got it?” 

“Got it,” he responded as I saw him reach for his knife he kept in his waistband. 

“That means no knives,” I told him. 

“Just in case,” he said, trying to reason with me, “They have guns.” 

“I’m aware of that, but they can easily be disarmed as well,” I explained, “Now, let’s go.” 

We both slowly stood and made big arcs around the two guards, so we would end up behind them. No need to walk right into their flashlight beams, neither of us want to get shot tonight. 

Once we were positioned behind the guards, I gave him a silent nod which gave him the signal to go on with our plan. I walked up behind the guard and quickly put one hand over his mouth while the other took his rifle from his hand and threw it aside. 

I kicked the back of the guard’s knees so we both dropped to the ground. Both the guard and I were on our knees and my hand was still pressed against his nose and mouth. I used the other one to keep his arms at bay, I don’t need him clawing and scratching at me. I kept the pressure on over his nose and mouth before I felt him go limp and sink against me. I gently placed the guard down on his side before I got up to help my contact who was still fighting with his guard. 

“Hey!” I exclaimed as I held my arms out, ready to throw a punch or two if I need to. 

The guard turned away from my friend and lashed his right hand out at me, in a giant swinging motion. I didn’t know he had a knife in his hand, so I couldn’t defend myself quick enough. I was under the assumption that these two were having a little stand-off, seeing who was going to lunge first. However, I was mistaken, the guard must’ve stole the knife sometime in their struggle, and now I have a tear in my shirt and gash on my arm. 

“Damn,” I mumbled as I glanced down at my arm while my contact hit the guard over the head with the but of his gun, knocking him out cold, “What did you do that for? I said not to hurt them.” 

“He hurt you,” he told me as he gestured to my arm, “I’d say we’re even.” 

“Fine,” I sighed, not wanting to argue about something I clearly can’t change. 

“How’s your arm?” he asked as he grabbed his knife from the unconscious guard and shoved it back in his waistband. 

“Fine. It’s just a scratch,” I answered, “You better get out of here before they shine the spotlight over here and find the guards on the ground.” 

“Alright. I’ll contact you if I have any more information,” he told me, “Otherwise I’ll wait to hear from you.” 

“Okay, thank you. Now get out of here and stay safe,” I ordered. 

“Same goes for you sir. And get that arm looked at,” he said before he turned away from me and walked into the woods. 

I made sure he was gone before I turned and headed towards the stump entrance. I made my way into the tunnel, checked my arm and didn’t see much damage. I just wrapped it in a bandage, changed into pajamas, and went to bed for the night. 

Newkirk’s POV:  
“Roll call!” Schultz yelled as he barged into our barracks. 

“Yeah, we heard you Schultz! We’ll be out in a minute,” I told him as I climbed out of bed and pushed him out of the barracks, making sure I shut the door behind him. 

“I’ll start the coffee,” LeBeau sighed as he jumped off of his bunk.  
“I’ll go get Colonel Hogan,” Kinch said as we slowly dressed ourselves for roll call. 

Little by little, everyone emerged from their respective barracks and lined up for roll call. As usual, I stood next to Colonel Hogan and LeBeau. LeBeau was standing up straight, focusing on the coffee he had brewing in the barracks to keep him awake. Colonel Hogan was standing next to me, but he didn’t look well this morning. He had his arms wrapped around himself, his eyes were tightly closed, some sweat glistened on his forehead, and he was swaying a little. Must’ve caught a stomach bug last night. Can this man get a break for once? 

“Report!” Klink yelled as he walked across the camp towards the line up of prisoners. 

As soon as Klink yelled his demands at Schultz, I saw Colonel Hogan jump back in the corner of my eye. He didn’t know Kommandant Klink was exiting his office, he was surprised at the sudden outburst because he kept his eyes closed. He stepped back a little but started to stumble and lose his balance. I quickly grabbed a hold of his waist and upper arm to bring him back upright and steady him. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he stood up straight and kept his eyes open. 

“All present and accounted for!” Schultz happily said. 

“Excellent. Now, I have some urgent business to attend to in my office. You men are dismissed,” Klink told us before he sharply turned around and headed back to his office. 

“Well that was a waste of our time,” I said as we all turned around and headed back to our barracks, “He could’ve just came in and counted everybody, along with Schultz, himself. No need for us to get out of our beds for 30 seconds.” 

“Agreed,” Kinch sighed as he opened the door, so we could enter, “I would’ve liked to stay in bed a little while longer.” 

We continued to talk while we entered our barracks. I made sure I was the last one to enter, so I could get the door. I thought it would be easier for Colonel Hogan to just go back to his room and rest rather than worry about us. However, instead of making it back to his room, Colonel Hogan collapsed on the floor right in front of us while I closed the door. 

“Colonel Hogan!” Carter exclaimed as he knelt down and turned him onto his back. 

“What happened?” Kinch asked as he and I both knelt down by our commanding officers side. 

“He didn’t look well at roll call today. I thought he just caught a stomach bug,” I explained as we started to look him over. 

“He’s bleeding,” Carter told us as he pointed at the blood that was seeping out of Colonel Hogan’s sleeve. 

“LeBeau, go get Wilson,” Kinch ordered, “Newkirk and Carter, help me sit him up, so we can get his jacket and button up shirt off. We’ll leave his undershirt on, but we need to see the damage done.” 

Carter and Kinch sat Colonel Hogan up, and they worked at getting his jacket off together while I unbuttoned Colonel Hogan’s shirt. They pulled his jacket off and pulled off his button-up shirt immediately after before they set him down on the clothes they just pulled off of him. 

“Look at his arm,” Carter said as he pointed at Colonel Hogan’s arm that was a little swollen, covered in both fresh and dried blood, and fabric from his different outfits.

“What happened? Why didn’t he come to us for help?” I asked as I gently took his arm to inspect it closer. 

“Mmm,” Colonel Hogan moaned from his position on the floor as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Colonel Hogan!” Carter exclaimed, happy to see his commanding officer awake. 

“How are you feeling sir?” Kinch asked. 

“I’m fine. Why am I on the floor?” he asked as he moved to get up. 

“Don’t move sir,” I told him as I gently pushed him back to the ground, “Just wait until Wilson gets here. We don’t want you fainting again.” 

“Wilson? Fainting?” he asked as he looked at the three of us with confusion. 

“What have you done to yourself this early in the morning Colonel Hogan?” Wilson asked as he and LeBeau stepped into the barracks, “Ah, looks like you have a gash on your arm. When did this happen?” 

“Last night,” he answered as Wilson gently took his arm to examine his wound. 

“Last night? How?” I asked, “You were only supposed to meet our contact for information. Did he do this to you?” 

“No,” he answered, “Two patrol guards snuck up on us. One of them stole a knife from our contact, and he cut me.” 

“Come on. Let’s get you back to your room. You’ll be more comfortable there, and it will be easier for me to tend to it,” Wilson interrupted before he picked up his medical bag and walked in the direction of Colonel Hogan’s room. 

Carter and I helped Colonel Hogan to his feet before the five of us walked to Colonel Hogan’s room. Kinch sat by Wilson to help him in any way he could. Carter and I sat on either side of Colonel Hogan, to offer him any comfort he needed while he was being looked over by Wilson. LeBeau stood next to Wilson with his arms crossed. He kept looking at Colonel Hogan’s face, not bothering to look down at his arm, he didn’t want to pass out at the sight of blood. 

“I’m going to give you a small sedative before I work on your arm. It will make you tired, but I will need to clean it and give you a few stitches, both of which will hurt. The sedative will work quicker than any pain meds I will give you,” Wilson explained as he got the syringe with the sedative ready and gave him the shot, “You should’ve had someone at least properly dress it for you last night. Now you have a small infection, and you will be in more pain than you were before. Poor decision on your part I’d say Colonel Hogan.” 

“Oui, poor decision,” LeBeau sternly said from his position next to Wilson. 

“I know,” he sighed, “I thought it was only a small wound. I couldn’t see much in the middle of the night or in the dimly lit tunnels.”

“You could’ve had someone check it when you came up here,” LeBeau told him, “Don’t tell us that you didn’t want to wake us up. You know that we wouldn’t have minded.” 

“You’re right LeBeau,” he sighed as he leaned against me, now feeling the effects of the sedative, “I’m sorry.” 

“And your lack of concern for your well-being!” LeBeau exclaimed as he threw his hands up. 

“LeBeau,” I interrupted, “Would you mind getting us some coffee? Take a couple of minutes to clear your head. Come up with a good lecture to give Colonel Hogan when he isn’t on sedatives?” 

“Fine,” he sighed before he left to go get us some coffee. 

“Thanks,” Colonel Hogan said as Wilson started to work on his arm. 

I wrapped my arm around Colonel Hogan’s shoulders, letting him know that it was alright for him to lean on me and that I was there for him. It was a simple injury, this time, but I’m sure it still hurt like hell. I know that some simple comforting touches from my friends would do me some good in my recovery, so I thought I’d do the same for him. 

A few minutes later, Wilson was all done cleaning and stitching up his wound. Now all he has to do is wrap it up in bandages, give Colonel Hogan some pain meds, and he’s done. 

Wilson quickly wrapped Colonel Hogan’s arm in bandages, gave him some painkillers, and left to go back to his barracks. 

As soon as he left, LeBeau came back in with multiple mugs of coffee. 

“Brought everyone some coffee,” he announced as he entered the room. 

“Thank you,” Kinch said as he walked over and took one from him. 

“How’s Colonel Hogan?” he asked as he set the remaining mugs on the table. 

“He’ll be fine,” I said as I glanced down at the man leaning against me, “Just needs some rest and a few pain meds.” 

“Good,” he said, “Do you think you guys can help me change him into pajama bottoms and get him into bed? Then I would like to have a word or two with him before he falls asleep.” 

“Sure,” I said as Carter and I helped Colonel Hogan to his feet, “But go easy on him with your lecture. He’s pretty tired.” 

“I’ll be quick,” he told me before the four of us worked together to get our worn out commanding officer out of his dress shoes and pants and into his nice, comfy pajama bottoms. 

“There we go sir,” Carter said as he and I helped him into his bed, “He’s all yours LeBeau.” 

“Thanks,” he said as the rest of us left the room, making sure we took our coffee mugs with us and shut the door behind us. 

LeBeau’s POV:  
“Are you still awake Colonel Hogan?” I asked as I took a few steps towards his bed. 

“Yeah,” he answered. 

“Well I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I know you thought your wound was only minor, which is understandable given the circumstances. I thought you weren’t caring about your own health, but I was mistaken. I’m sorry,” I told him as I sat on the edge of his bed.

“It’s alright,” he told me as his eyes started to slip shut, “I would’ve done the same thing.” 

“That’s true, but I still shouldn’t have snapped at my commanding officer,” I said as I brought the blankets up to his chin and tucked him in a bit. 

“It’s a reasonable reaction LeBeau, don’t worry about it,” he sighed as he closed his eyes. 

“As you wish,” I told him before I stood to make my way out of his room, “Get some rest mon Colonel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of it below!


End file.
